gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Deck the Rooftop
Deck the Rooftop di John Parry Ddall e Christmas Carols è una canzone presente nell'album Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album. Questa canzone non è presente nel tributo a Natale della Seconda Stagione, Buon Natale. E' cantata dalle Nuove Direzioni. Mercedes, Finn, Artie, Rachel, Santana e Tina hanno un'assolo. Testo della canzone New Directions Boys: Fa la la la New Directions Girls: Oh uh oh oh New Directions Boys: Fa la la la New Directions Girls: Oh uh ohh Rachel: Deck the Halls New Directions Boys: Fa la la la New Directions Girls: Oh uh oh oh New Directions Boys: Fa la la la New Directions Girls: Oh uh ohh Rachel: Deck the Halls Mercedes with New Directions: Deck the halls with boughs of holly (New Directions: Fa la la la la la la la la la) 'Tis the season to be jolly (New Directions: ' '''Fa la la la la la la la la la la la la la) '''Santana with New Directions:' Don we now our gay apparel (New Directions: Fa la la la la la la la la ) Troll the ancient yuletide carol (New Directions: Fa la la la la la la la la) Rachel: Deck the halls Finn: Up on the rooftop, reindeer pause Out jumps good ol' Santa Claus Down through the chimney with lots of toys All for the little ones Christmas joys (New Directions: la la la) Mercedes and Artie: Ho ho ho Mercedes: Who wouldn't go? Mercedes and Artie: Ho ho ho Mercedes: Who wouldn't go? Up on the rooftop Mercedes with New Directions: click click click Mercedes and Artie: Down through the chimney with good St. Nick Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop (Rachel: Deck the halls) Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop New Directions Boys: Fa la la la, Fa la la la Rachel: First comes the stocking of little Nell Oh, dear Santa, fill it well Rachel with Finn: Give her a dolly that laughs and cries One that will open and shut her eyes Santana with Artie: Don we now our gay apparel Santana: Fa la la la la la la la la Santana with New Directions: Troll the ancient yuletide carol New Directions: Fa la la la la la la la la (Santana: La-a) (Mercedes: ooo uu) New Directions: Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop (Mercedes: 'Woah Oh Hooo) Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop ('Mercedes: Deck the halls) Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop (Mercedes: '''Yeah) '''New Directions Boys: Fa la la la, Fa la la la Rachel: Deck the Halls Rachel: Up on the rooftop (New Direction Girls: Oh uh oh oh) Up on the rooftop (New Direction Girls: 'Oh uh ohh) Oh up on the rooftop ('New Direction Girls: 'Oh uh oh oh) Up on the rooftop ('New Direction Girls: Oh uh ohh) Tina: See the blazing Yule before us Fa la la la la la la la la Strike the harp and join the chorus Fa la la la la la la la la Santana: Follow me in merry measure (Tina with New Directions: Fa la la la la la la la la) Sing we joyous, all together (Tina with New Directions: Fa la la la la la la la la) Mercedes with Artie: Ho ho ho Mercedes: Who wouldn't go? Mercedes with Artie: Ho ho ho Mercedes: Who wouldn't go? Up on the rooftop Mercedes with New Directions: click click click Mercedes and Artie: Down through the chimney with good St. Nick Rachel and Finn With New Directions: Deck the halls with boughs of holly Fa la la la la la la la la (Mercedes: 'La la la) 'Tis the season to be jolly Hear the bells of Christmas calling ('Mercedes: Hear the bells) Deck the halls with boughs of holly (Mercedes: '''Deck the halls) '''New Directions: Fa la la la la la la la la! Curiosità *L'unico mash-up non presente in un'episodio. Video Navigazione en: es: fr: Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang Categoria:Mash-up Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two